Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{2} $
$ = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{11}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 11}{5 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{88}{10}$ $ = \dfrac{44}{5}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{4}{5}$